


The Drone's Pride

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Combo of the two, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rimming, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: While Ferdinand and Dorothea get intimate, the noble can't help but get a bit cocky about his ability to have sex with someone like her. The songstress, however, does her best to show him humility, as a reminder not to be so prideful. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 6





	The Drone's Pride

“Are you comfortable like this?”

“I've told you already, I'm fine!”

“You're certain?”

“Ferdie, what did I just say? Just use them as they're presented!”

Even with the invitation from the songstress, Ferdinand had never used her breasts to get himself off before. He had some concern that sitting atop her as she laid on the bed would be too much weight for her to handle, but as he did so he realized his weight wasn't too much of an issue. Dorothea looked comfortable, even as he sheathed his member between her breasts, laying it against her bosom.

“Just so long as you are all right with everything,” said Ferdinand, leaning against the bed's headboard as he pumped his hips against Dorothea's bosom. He looked down at her emerald eyes as he did so, hearing her giggle as she held her wrists against her breasts. She heard the noble grunt and groan as he proceeded to rock against her tits, admiring them for the softness they provided.

“Ferdie, if I weren't all right with this, I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place,” teased Dorothea, who purred as she felt the shaft thrust against her chest. With her head resting on soft pillows, she had elevated it well enough that she could stare at the crown poking through her soft mounds, with a clear liquid escaping his slit.

Heaving with deep breath, Ferdinand's teeth clenched together as his hands gripped the headboard, watching from a different angle as his member peaked out from her breasts. The precum leaking out aided him in his juts, as it made use as a lubricant to smooth out the ride through her orbs.

“Would my queen care to have a taste of my nectar?” Ferdinand asked, huffing as he did so.

“I'm not sure, would I be able to reach it for being so feeble in size?” asked the songstress, flicking her finger at the tip as it peaked out once again.

“D-Dorothea, please!” said the noble, tingling from the sudden strike to his manhood.

“I'm only kidding, Ferdie,” Dorothea giggled in her bubbly manner, “let's see what we can do.” The brown haired songstress craned her neck off the pillows, sticking her tongue out to meet with the shaft as it slipped through her breasts. She managed to get the very tip, her tongue lashing at the glans underneath. With a bit of precum on her tongue, she was quick to swallow it down, ready to taste more as it oozed from Ferdinand's cock, coming out in tiny dabs of clear liquid.

As Ferdinand continued to push his cock between her breasts, he repositioned himself to rest his hands atop the mounds. Pushing harder as a result of his shift, he wasn't quite as able to see her emerald gaze, though she herself had grown fixated on sucking his tip. The tongue lashed away at the crown, gathering more of his clear nectar as it seeped from the slit. The thought of calling it such a thing recalled the time she referred to her fellow Black Eagle as a bee, though by the time they had gained an understanding and respect for one another his view of the concept had changed their dynamic somewhat.

Since then, they had grown close, though they had agreed that they weren't quite ready to become an official item, though there were speculators in Enbarr that believed they were otherwise. In reality, they were still working their way through their differences, deciding to stay friendly with mutual benefits such as the sexual actions they currently partake in.

Ferdinand bucked harder against Dorothea's chest, hearing her grunt through her opened mouth while the shaft pushed through her tits. His cock throbbed hard against her softness, veins pumping hard as he felt himself ready for climax. He sucked on his lower lip, flipping his hair back over his shoulder as his rocking caused it to bounce about. Her breasts jiggled in place, resting between her wrists as she gave him a small tunnel to penetrate. She retracted her tongue, though she kept her mouth open wide as she expected him to release the fluids soon enough.

Minutes passed before Ferdinand bucked one last time into her mounds, tensing up just before he released his creamy nectar. Dorothea winced as the first string of seed hit her face, though she held her mouth agape to catch the rest of his spunk as it shot out from between her breasts. She purred at the flavor entering her mouth, keeping it open just to show her noble lover what she had caught while wearing the rest of her face.

When Ferdinand finished, he rolled off of his brown haired lover, sitting against the headboard. Dorothea sat up as well, humming in delight as she licked her lips. “I must say, Ferdie,” Dorothea said, “I'm impressed how you can conjure so much nectar for your queen.”

Chuckling, Ferdinand wiped his brow before replying, “What can I say? I have the stamina that only a drone bee could provide. Nobody could do so better than Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

After gathering a small bit of the creamy seed off her eyebrow, Dorothea sucked on her finger, humming at the noble's familiar trait of confidence. “Is my drone feeling a bit proud of himself right now?” she teased, leaning into his face.

“You may say that,” Ferdinand replied, a smile stretching from ear to ear across his face, “though I would work it all up if you so asked me to, Dorothea.” He turned to see his seed resting on her cheeks, as though she purposefully ignored its presence.

“I see,” Dorothea said, “although I must say that it sounds as though someone is drifting back into his old mindset.”

Ferdinand sounded almost shaken by the suggestion, offended that she would even make such a suggestion. “Dorothea, I've told you before, I've had time to change and think about myself over the last five years! I'm not the same man I once was.”

“I know,” Dorothea replied, leaning on his shoulder, “but I prefer to make sure that you're a man of your word, that you really are getting better as a person. I just don't want to believe that all this praise for improvement is allowing you to regress.”

Cocking an eyebrow as he felt her cum covered cheek on him, Ferdinand asked, “Would you like me to prove that's not the case?”

Dorothea's brow lowered as she grinned, her seductive glance appearing much more wicked. “Of course I'd love for you to prove it,” she said, petting his orange mane. “Let's see, how would you feel if I were to tickle your fanny?”

Ferdinand's eyes perked up, a curious gaze as he glanced at the songstress. “Did you say you would tickle my fancy?” he asked, more familiar with that phrase.

“No no, fanny. And I'd tickle it with my tongue.”

His eyes widened at the suggestion, his mind already filling with the imagination that the words provided. He clenched his sphincter in as an immediate reaction, though he wasn't about to refuse the suggestion, either. “Well. If my queen suggests it, I suppose I can do her such a favor.”

“Good, now spread your legs apart.” Dorothea placed herself between Ferdinand's legs, his cock still deflating after his previous ejaculation. Lifting his scrotum out of the way, she managed to get her tongue in deep between the cheeks, aiming it directly for the anus. As she lashed it slowly over the hole, the songstress let out a breathy hum of pleasure, wrapping her arms around his legs to pull him in from his seat.

Despite the door to their room being closed, Ferdinand couldn't help but feel as though he was on display, with the songstress's head blocking his genitals. Anyone could still see what she was doing to his asshole, though the slow massage against his crack was oddly stimulating. He sucked on his lower lip as the brunette brought her tongue back on the bottom of the hole, slipping it over once more.

A few times, Dorothea rubbed her tongue against the taint, leading to his balls. They weren't the main attention of her oral talents, though she didn't mind it in the slightest. Most of it was done to tease Ferdinand further, just to see where his comfort laid.

The arousal the anal lashing brought stimulated Ferdinand, exhaling as her tongue left his behind. Dorothea giggled, amused by the response her oral massage to his asshole provided him. She watched as his cock grew hard once again, rising off his lap before standing at attention within less than a minute. Laughter escaped her lips, smiling at the sight of how easy it was to get the noble erect so quickly.

“My my, I suppose the great Ferdinand von Aegir truly does have quite the stamina for someone as noble as him,” she teased, placing her thumb over his tip. The slow lashing soon shifted to quick flicks against his hole, causing Ferdinand to tense up. He tried his best to keep himself composed, though the way his lover tickled at his anus caused him to nearly bring his legs together. He did his best not to squeeze in her head, though he wasn't sure how good a sign it was in regards to his enjoyment.

The flickering tongue kept moving against his hole, with Ferdinand's breathing occurring through his nostrils while his head tilted back. He stared up at the ceiling, his gaze distant towards the ceiling while Dorothea continued to tease his sphincter. “I never thought that my queen would love to play with my behind in such a way...” Ferdinand exhaled.

“I could always do a bit worse,” Dorothea said, teasing her noble lover as she kept her tongue away for a brief moment. Her finger pushed against the entry to his rectal cavity, hearing him shiver as he tried to keep himself remaining firm atop the bed. “For example, I could get my finger inside, play around with your tunnel and try to reach your prostate...”

“Why would you do that?” Ferdinand grunted, humming through thinned lips afterwards.

“Well, as I've found out, the prostate is a pleasure center for the male,” Dorothea explained, teasing her finger against the entrance, “but of course it's located inside the anal cavity.”

“That is...nnph! What goddess would create the male body in such a manner?”

“One with a sense of humor, as it turns out.” Dorothea giggled as she pulled her finger back, relaxing her orange haired lover just a little. “But don't worry, I'm not going to go so far unless you want me to.”

“I shall give it some thought...” huffed Ferdinand as the songstress brought the tongue back to his anus. This time, she jabbed it right against the ass, prompting the noble to inhale immensely. Much like the finger against the back entrance, it brought a concern to his mind that she could penetrate it so easily, still concerned about how that may feel.

He felt a tease on another part of his body, as Dorothea wrapped her fingers around his shaft while her thumb pressed against his urethral slit. He finally brought his legs together, though he was gentle so as not to clap them into the songstress's head and do harm to her. The erection he held from the repeated jabs of the tongue against his backside created more precum that oozed out of the tip, with his lover smoothing it out against the crown. Though he couldn't help but feel the fingernail push down against it, which caused him to push his chin against his chest.

As she eyed him from his groin, Dorothea giggled, her tongue slithering up and down once more against the hole. She was amused by the interaction she had with Ferdinand, hearing him try to keep his cool while she kept toying with his anus. The fact he wasn't in control of her actions worried him, though he was sure that the songstress wouldn't go further unless he said so otherwise. Even recalling he was almost goaded into this wasn't so bad, as he was intrigued by the suggestion.

Dorothea gave his cock a few tugs, hearing him groan as he curled his legs in while she continued to feast on his asshole. He was close to another climax, so quickly to her amusement. “It seems you really do enjoy having your asshole toyed with,” she said, “perhaps there might be something we can do to toy around with it a little more.”

“Besides the finger?” asked Ferdinand.

“We'll see,” Dorothea said, winking at the noble as she flicked her tongue against the hole once more. She continued to tug on his rod, hearing the groans grow louder, his toes curling in as his eyes slammed shut. His chest heaved with every breath, with the songstress tugging more on his rod until he was ready to burst.

Rather than aim it for her mouth, Dorothea chose to aim it towards the ceiling of the room, letting it shoot up like a geyser going off. Ferdinand quivered from the act of ejaculation, his seed covering the songstress's face and part of his torso. He watched as his jizz landed around his member, with the brunette lover willing to lick it up.

“So,” Dorothea said after collecting his cream on her tongue, “what do you say, Ferdinand? Was that just a little too much for you?”

“N-Nonsense!” Ferdinand sighed, running his fingers through her hair as she looked at him with her emerald gaze. “I think that I could handle almost anything after that!”

“Anything, hm?” Dorothea asked with a grin. It was right then the noble realized he had fucked up, though he had no clue how deep her mind went into the gutter. “Well, how much did you enjoy the titfucking?”

“Quite well, of course,” he replied confidently.

“And the rimming?” she asked with a smirk.

“It...was certainly a new feeling, as I've never had such a sensation go through me before. Nor have I ever had my...uh, rear...played with in such a manner.”

“So what would you say if we were to try and combine the two, hm? Would you be interested in that?”

Ferdinand looked at her, intrigued yet uncertain. “I suppose it would be worth trying, as we've dug ourselves so deep, but how would you go about it?”

“I'll show you, if you roll onto your knees.”

With a sigh, he did as he was asked, his gaze still facing the headboard. “Very well,” he said, “although I wish I could see this for myself.”

“Ferdie, even if we have a mirror I don't believe you'd be able to view it properly,” said Dorothea, kneeling behind her beau. “Just relax, and you'll understand soon enough.” To start, the songstress lashed away at his asshole once again, circling it while she kept her mouth open wide. Tensing up, Ferdinand inhaled through his nostrils as he stared on at the polished finish of the headboard. He took a look back on occasion, curious to see how she did while tasting his backside, though it was still an awkward position to observe from.

Just to tease him further, Dorothea pulled his waist back into her face, bringing her lips against the hole. There was a gasp from Ferdinand as she pushed the tongue right against it, flicking up and down over the sphincter. All the while the noble grew hard, with the songstress moving her hands to his balls and cock, just to ensure he was enjoying himself. Once he was erect, the brunette squeezed his rod between her breasts, massaging them around him while the member pointed towards the bed.

“Aha! I see how it works now...” moaned Frederick, panting while his lover does him in by the combined tactics used on him beforehand. She was enjoying the way she had control over the noble, how he was in a position of display while she rubbed his cock between her breasts. While she kept her mounds around his dong, she could still hear his heavy breathing, groaning as he kept himself rested on elbows and knees throughout. The veins on his cock throbbed against her soft tissue, a sure sign that he was going to let loose in due time.

“Well now, I think you're surely enjoying it,” Dorothea giggled, her upper body moving in motion with his shaft, “though I think you're finally losing some steam.”

“I've cum, ahn, quite a lot today when you think about it,” Ferdinand said as her tongue jabbed against his rectum. His hands balled up into fists, a heavy inhale through the nostrils once again as his lips thinned out. It was clear to Dorothea that he was trying to hold onto his erection, though no matter how he tried, he was bound to succumb to his urges, as she was doing far too well with pleasing the noble in a way that taught him humility.

“Wait, Dorothea, do you have a way to collect the...cum!” Ferdinand groaned as his back arched towards the bed, with his head bowing down. He growled through clenched teeth as Dorothea kept lashing at his ass, the seed shooting onto the bed sheets, milking him for all he was worth until the well had run dry. The noble bit into the pillows before him, heaving as the songstress kept rubbing his shaft with her mounds, even when he was completely drained from his balls.

“Dorothea, please, I can't take any more!” Ferdinand insisted, rolling over to face his lover. “I think you've made your point by now.”

“Have I?” teased Dorothea, running her finger down his chest. “Well, if that's the case, I do think we're ready for one last push.”

“Pardon?”

Scooting back on the bed, Dorothea spread her legs out, showing her pussy to the noble. Ferdinand spotted the glistening liquid that surrounded her folds, the skin around her pussy coated in lubrication. “Let's see how you do when you have a taste of your queen's nectar, then.”

Letting out a sigh, Ferdinand brought himself near her pussy, pecking her vaginal lips with his. “As the queen requests it,” he said, bringing another kiss to the clitoris. He then copied the way Dorothea put her tongue against his asshole, hearing her hum in delight. She rested her hands against her chest, massaging her breasts while the noble pushed his tongue against the curtains.

“Oh, yes, that's so good...” hummed Dorothea, laying back on the bed as she bit her lower lip. She stared at the ceiling, feeling so relaxed to start while Ferdinand lashed away at her honey pot. He managed to push the tongue through the curtains, a satisfied purr escaping her lips as the noble burrowed deep within. She sighed happily as he swirled around her nectar walls, collecting the liquids as they started to pour down her well. “Ferdie, you're so good at this, mmmph.”

Dorothea moved her legs so that her feet rested on the noble's shoulder blades, her toes curling in as he began to flick around inside her muff. Her arousal was pushed further, mind racing with all sorts of lewd thoughts while Ferdinand showed off his own sexual talents. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her into his face, making sure to get himself as deep inside her as it would allow for. He even slurped out most of her lubrication, causing the songstress to tingle and giggle.

“Oh yes! Goddess, Ferdie, you're doing so good!” Dorothea shouted, her breathing growing heavy as the noble worked his tongue faster against her canal, sending her into a panting frenzy. “F-Ferdie,” Dorothea said as she fanned herself, “just be careful. I think I'm going to cum...soon...”

Grabbing Ferdinand's hair, Dorothea sat up as she gripped it tightly, causing a surprised grunt from his mouth even as his tongue was deep in her muff. The way his tongue brushed against the walls brought her closer to that edge, her breath growing heavy all the while. She was almost ready to squeeze his head in, even though she had some right to after he did the same to her. But she could only hold out for so long before she finally cried out in blissful anguish, her soles pushing into his shoulders just before the floodgates opened.

The release hit Ferdinand like a hard punch to the face, catching him off guard as she flourished with ecstasy. Dorothea leaned back as the spritz of feminine sex continued to hit his face, her chest heaving as it continued to gush. Adding on top of that, she ran her fingers across the squirting canal, splashing it all over the place, no longer concerned about the condition of the bed after she milked the noble's seed out.

Ferdinand used the cleanest part of the sheets to wipe his face off, much to the exhausted amusement of his brunette lover. She managed enough strength to lean into him, giggling like a schoolgirl as she wrapped her arms around the noble. “So, how do you suppose you did, my sweet little drone?”

“I think...I enjoyed the nectar of my queen quite well.” Ferdinand laughed. “Quite a unique flavor, for sure. Although it wasn't quite as sweet as I expected...”

“Oh, stop.” Dorothea said with a playful tone, kissing his cheek before they collapsed on the bed together. “Perhaps the next time we get out of bed, we should clean up the sheets.”

“Assuming we can ever get away from one another,” laughed Ferdinand.


End file.
